


fun, sexy, and downright nasty sanders sides headcanons

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cock Cages, Desperation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Punishments, more tags to be added as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Deceit and Patton's relationship is very, very exciting to say the least.





	1. Moceit: dom/sub relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, can't believe I have to make this anonymous to hide my kinks. Oh well, enjoy some bullet point fics about headcanons, and feel free to leave suggestions in the comments. List of things I wont do in the bottom notes

-deceit and patton pretty much had a love/hate relationship similar to logan and romans

-deceit loves to push his buttons, and to flirt with him, making him flustered but he knows when hes lying. always whispering dirty little things to him, making patton feel things he'd been trying not to feel

-pattons always been needing a dom. craving someone to be his boss for once, to be his master, to be his sir. he loves making people happy, and deceits advancements excite him, but it takes weeks of convincing and torturous teases for him to cave, admitting he wants him in such a "sinful way"

-deceit promises to keep it a secret, but patton quickly says no. he wants the embarrassment and the shame he'll feel making this public (even though he knows logically the others wouldn't kinkshame him). he wants deceit to be possessive. and sometimes he even flirts with the others to get that part of him to really shine.

-patton quickly learns hes only going to be calling him sir from now on when deceit first pins his hips to the bed and starts biting at his neck, the word coming from his mouth and sticking instantly with the both of them.

-deceits baby boy is never, ever allowed to get off without his permission. patton usually always has a cock cage on, unless deceit is sticking a vibrator in his ass. at least on days when patton safewords out, not wanting to deal with it while he's trying to film a video. he also gets two days a week free anyway, deceit not wanting to push any limits.

-one time he tried filming a video with a bullet vibe in. all deceit had to do was brush his neck and he moaned on the set. the teasing from all the others went on for weeks, and Logan somehow even got the clip public. Patton, to say the least, is mortifyingly horny every time deceit reminds him of it.


	2. Logceitmus-corruption kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit finds it easy to seduce Logan, and him and Remus both start convincing him of a few things about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary kinda sucks and also did I spell the ship name right?  
Anyway this is basically Deceit and Remus turning Logan into their subby little brat.  
Again, feel free to leave suggestions, look at the bottom notes for things I won't do

-Deceit and Remus had their eyes on Logan for months. Logan always very aware of it, finding it exciting though he'd never admit it.

-Except for when he did. It was Deceit who was able to crack him, always able to tell when he was enjoying something and lying about it, unlike Remus, knowing when to stop, too. Except when Logan finally didn't want to stop. It took about five fuckings before Dee even thought about bringing Remus into the equation. 

-Logan was aware of the path he was being led down. Little subliminal things warned him of the way both Deceit and Remus wanted him. So, Logan wasn't going to let them dom him that easily, right? 

-The answer is obviously yes, but Logan just craves a fight. So he's a little brat, telling his doms no or touching himself, or even making out with Roman. They had an open relationship, but that was the kind of thing you ask permission for. 

-Logan has an even better reason for being a brat when punishments ensue. Being tied up in the living room for hours on display, spankings, and being forced to wear a collar around everyone are his favorites. 

-The collar isn't really a punishment anymore when Remus starts having him wear it nearly 24/7. Because Logan falls apart just so easily just when he tugs on it, and he wants to show off that dominance. 

-Remus is to be addressed as sire, and Deceit just sticks with sir. Logan finds Remus's title a little weird to say the least, but it isn't the worst thing in the world when you're focusing on the cock in your ass.

**Author's Note:**

> things i wont do  
-scat  
-vomit  
-anything with shit like what the fuck  
-remrom or any incesty thing  
-daddy kinks are okay, but i wont sexualize age regression  
-i'll do shrinking fetishes but vore is also a big no no lmao  
-lactation or cow play


End file.
